Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat N
The Third Wars - Heat N was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finalists of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. Competing Robots All Torque *Weight: 79.4kg *Dimensions: 0.25m x 1.01m x 0.97m *Clearance: 0.3m *Power: 2 x 750watt Motors *Weapons: Front Scoop *Team members: Martyn Sloss, Richie McBride, Robin Iddon *Notes: Custom made tyres Crippler *Weight: 79.7kg *Dimensions: 1.27m x 1.04m x 0.66m *Clearance: 0.15m *Power: Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Executioner's axe *Team members:Barry Willetts, Christopher Willetts, Steven Willetts *Notes: Full 360 degree control Killerhurtz *Weight: 83.1kg *Dimensions: 0.9m x 1.41m x 0.74m *Clearance: 0.4m *Power: 2 x 24v motors *Weapons: Interchangable axe *Team members: John Reid, Dominic Parkinson *Notes: Micro processor controlled Cerberus *Weight: 83kg *Dimensions: 0.53m x 1.5m x 0.79m *Clearance: 0.3m *Power: 2 x 24V motors *Weapons: Circular saw + steel claws *Team members: Theo Kaccoufa, Vaso Vassiliou, Alex Wink *Notes: Cost £800 Daisy Chopper *Weight: 77.8kg *Dimensions: 0.88m x 0.94m x 1.05m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x motors *Weapons: Circular saw or a hammer *Team members:Eric Hodgins, Martin Beckett, Neil Hodgins *Notes: Cost £250 Griffon *Weight: 78.7kg *Dimensions: 0.12m x 1.27m x 0.77m *Clearance: 0.15m *Power: 2 x 750w Motors *Weapons: Lifting arm *Team members: Oliver Steeples, Ben Steeples *Notes: Polycarbonate shell Thing 2 *Weight: 76.3kg *Dimensions: 0.52m x 0.84m x 0.76m *Clearance: Variable *Power: 2 x 4 pole OC motors *Weapons: Lifting arm with claw *Team members: Nick Adams, Isabelle Adams, Jake Adams *Notes: Cost £1500 Prizephita *Weight: 71.2kg *Dimensions: 0.5m x 1.16m x 0.61m *Clearance: 0.6m *Power: 2 x Wheelchair motors *Weapons: Front uppercut + rear jab *Team members: Roy Alcock, Eddy Alcock, Philip Chaplin *Notes: Renewable acrylic shell Round 1 *All Torque vs Crippler Both robots drove at each other, but Crippler's axe was no good on All Torque's shell. All Torque then got round the side of Crippler and pushed it straight into the pit. :Winner: All Torque *Killerhurtz vs Cerberus The two robots drove at each other firstly, with Killerhurtz axing Cerberus and causing a puncture mark on the shell. Killerhurtz then drove away from Cerberus and drove straight into the pit. :Winner: Cerberus *Daisy Chopper vs Griffon This fight started slowly, until Griffon got underneath Daisy Chopper and flipped it, but it could run either way up. One of Daisy Chopper's tyres seemed to jam up. Griffon then seemed to stop. It came back to life, but drove into the CPZ, where it lifted up Sgt Bash, but couldn't flip it. Griffon then drove into Dead Metal, and tried to flip it, but Dead Metal sliced into Griffon's lifting arm. Cease was called, and the judges gave Griffon the win. After the fight, the Daisy Chopper appealed against the decision, and the judges reconsidered their verdict. But Griffon still won by two to one. :Winner: Griffon *Thing 2 vs Prizephita Prizephita got the first flip on Thing 2, but it stayed the right way up. Thing 2 then drove at the side of Prizephita and turned it over, but it self-righted. Thing 2 then slammed Prizephita into the arena wall, and then into the CPZ. Sgt Bash slammed Prizephita and the boxing glove got caught on the arena wall. Shunt freed Prizephita and axed it, but it had become immobilised. :Winner: Thing 2 Round 2 *All Torque vs Thing 2 Two very quick robots, with plenty of torque. All Torque got the first shove on Thing 2, but Thing 2 was too quick, and a pushing contest ensued between the two. Thing 2 ended up in the CPZ, where Shunt axed it, causing damage. Thing 2 then got underneath All Torque and pushed it around the arena. The two robots got deadlocked at each other, before Thing 2 pushed All Torque into the CPZ. Shunt axed All Torque, who couldn't escaped and was immobilised. :Winner: Thing 2 *Griffon vs Cerberus Griffon moved slowly forwards, but Cerberus pushed it towards the pit, and it drove straight in, Ceberus nudged it in afterwards. Quickest battle of the series at ten seconds, this record stood for four series and two Extremes. Quickest battle not to involve an OotA, and quickest battle where a robot pitted the other. :Winner: Cerberus Round 3 *Thing 2 vs Cerberus The two robots drove around each other to start with, then Thing 2 got underneath Cerberus and pushed it. Cerberus then slammed Thing 2, causing one of the side balls to come off. Thing 2 then drove at Cerberus, but ended up in the CPZ with Matilda. Thing 2 escaped, then got underneath Cerberus and rolled it over, thus winning the heat. :Heat Winner: Thing 2 Category:The Third Wars